


Life on the murder scene

by Sherlock_and_other_sundries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is a sasshole, Crowleyboo, F/M, I just really like evil people, crowley - Freeform, men in suits, smut i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_and_other_sundries/pseuds/Sherlock_and_other_sundries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley meets the Winchester's hunter friend, you, for the first time..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I bet £10 that crowleypants is reading this (twitter reference, motherfuckers)

//*giggle* Saying stuff like 'you walked around' makes me feel like I own your soul.//

 

"Y/N! Get your ass over here!" Your manly man friend, Dean, yelled from the kitchen as you stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around yourself. You huffed and skipped downstairs, into the bunker's kitchen, where you knew the older Winchester would be.

"You summoned me, your highness?" You muttered sarcastically, winking at the denim clad man and almost gawping at the shorter, sharply dressed man beside him.

"Would you get her to address me like that?" He smirked and dragged his eyes over your body, making you feel exposed. An involuntary shudder coursed through your body, he noticed and flashed you a grin.

You internally shrieked and flailed at his grumbly voice and the fact that his actions practically dripped with entendre and smut.

You jumped when a hand touched your shoulder, the bigger, hairier Winchester was asking you a question "Could you look after him for a couple of days whilst Dean and I go out?" He asked, hair flowing in the non-existant breeze.

The short man huffed and playfully glared at the gigantor "I have a name, moose", he turned to you and held out a hand "Crowley, love, the king of Hell".

_The king of hell_

You blushed and gave his hand a firm shake, looking at the floor to avoid eye contact with the man-demon, you knew if you made eye contact it would take your breath away, revealing all, and you did not want him knowing about your stupid crush.

The next day the two of you were left alone and you tried to avoid him completely, though he would sometimes appear in front of you and demand conversation.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" He asked, the smug expression never leaving his face. You replied with a shrug and an awkward glance in his direction, you were both stood around the breakfast bar, facing each other. He walked a little closer before grabbing your chin and tipping your head up to look at him in the eye "Get some manners, love" he growled into your ear, before kissing and nuzzling into your neck.

_This was unexpected._

You blushed and bit your bottom lip, not moving to push him away but not pulling him any closer.

Crowley smiled against your neck and moved up to kiss your lips, you smiled against him, enjoying the feeling of his stubble against your cheek. The sharply dressed man then pressed his tongue against your mouth, which you opened to accept him.

His hands started to move over your body, settling on your hips.

"What. The. Fuck?"

You heard a deep manly man voice from behind you.

_Shit._

You gasped and pushed Crowley away from you, feeling your cheeks heat up at being caught with the king of Hell by a man that was practically your brother.

"Dean, shit, I-"

"Save it for later" He grumbled, storming out of the room, mumbling something about trust and generally sulking.

You were left in the kitchen with a smug looking Crowley.

"Well, that's one way to piss off a lumberjack" he smirked and wrapped his arms around your waist.

You huffed and glared at him "Why are all the hot guys evil?" You muttered into his neck.

"I am what I am, love. Sexy, demonic and the King of Hell. Deal with it or get the fuck out" He chuckled.

You rolled your eyes and sat down on the kitchen table, wandering if you should be laughing or crying after what you had just been through.

The king of all things unholy rolled his eyes, done with your self-pity, and grabbed your hands "Come on, Fem-moose, I need to get laid and you need to be happy"

You raised an eyebrow and shook your head "Wait until you get out of the bunker, I don't want Dean to have another episode"

Now you just had to wait...


	2. Road trip af

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> THAT GOT YOUR ATTENTION

The next few days were spent being given disapproving yet surprisingly sassy looks by Dean, watching Sammy doing his hair (You could spend hours watching him trying to get the perfect 'swish'), and being thrown teasing glances at by Crowley, who you had started calling 'Crowleyboo' to annoy him.

Essentially, things were pretty bloody dull in the Winchester household, until six days after the Crowley incident.

"Y/N! Wake up!" You heard Dean shout from the garage, as you were already awake.

You ran to the garage in your Pyjamas, which consisted of a tank top and a pair of shorts, and made it there in almost a minute to find both Winchester brothers cross-armed and leaning against the impala. "Bloody posers", you muttered under your breath. The comment earned you a low chuckle from Crowley, who appeared from behind a pink Ford Focus with eyelashes on the lights and a 'powered by fairy dust' sticker on the bumper. Classy bitch.

You jumped at the suddenness of his rough, English accent against the sounds of the Winchester's lighter, American accents.

"Crowley" You nodded in his general direction, blushing furiously at your ill-judged attire of pyjamas.

He smirked and walked a little closer to you, until he was by your side, you gave him a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing' side glance whilst listening to Sam explaining what exactly was happening.

"So, we were wondering if you would like to come on a hunt with us.. Erm.. Now" He asked, smiling awkwardly at your expression.

You nodded and laughed awkwardly "Sure, Sammy.. Just let me get some clothes and I'll be ready to go."  
You went downstairs to your room and got changed into a (Y/F/C) T-Shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a flannel (The shirt, not the washy thing), before going upstairs again and getting into the impala with the boys.. And Crowley.

Fifteen minutes into the journey and you could feel a strong hand on your thigh, a blush crept up to your cheeks and you tried to distract the demon.  
"Why are you in a car, Crowley? you can click your remarkably polished shoes and go wherever the hell you want."  
He turned to face you and frowned "Firstly, I don't 'click my heels', as I am not Dorothy, you silly bint!" You cracked a smile at the word 'bint', to Crowley's disapproval.  
"Secondly, love, I just wanted to spend time with you.." he raised an eyebrow and leaned in a little closer, making you blush a brighter colour of red.

When you reached the hotel the brothers put their things in their room and headed towards the nearest bar, leaving you alone to unpack your things in a separate room. You thought Crowley had buggered off somewhere.

"Hello, love"

Evidently not.

You turned around and he slammed his lips onto yours, releasing his sexual frustrations from the last few days. You wrapped your arms around his neck while his hands roamed all over your body, not knowing where to grab. His tongue forced itself into your mouth and his teeth grabbed onto your bottom lip slowly pulling it and letting go, then he kissed down to your neck, sucking and biting to mark what was his.

His hand slid down to the bottom of the shirt you were wearing, to your underwear. His fingers rubbed you over the fabric, making you cling onto his body, then his fingers slipped inside the fabric, rubbing your clit hard, causing you to let out a loud gasp.

The smug bastard smirked against your neck.

His fingers kept rubbing you as you felt yourself almost reaching your climax, your moans got louder, your breathing got heavier and your nails dug into Crowley's suit. You threw your head back as his fingers kept working you. You rolled your hips, almost getting to your climax. Almost there. 

You were ready to scream out in pleasure when his fingers abandoned your soaking core. You leaned against the wall, steadying your breath and looking back at the King of Hell in frustration. He gave you his smug smile again and lifted you back up.

"Be a good girl" He whispered into your ear, "and get on your knees." You did as you were told, and got down. Crowley leaned against the wall this time.

You undid his suit trousers and pulled them off along with his boxers as his member sprung out. You took his shaft in your hands slowly pumping him. He let out a moan as you kept pumping him, taking him gently into your mouth, your tongue languidly swirled around his head, and you relished the sound of the slight sigh that passed his lips. You bobbed your head slightly lower, before releasing him from your mouth entirely. Moving to his base, you pressed your tongue firmly against him, the tip of your tongue brushing lightly against his balls, before licking a hard line up his shaft, his hands fisted tightly in your hair, pulling your head to the top of his erection once again.

Obligingly, you took him into your mouth, allowing him to force you further down his cock, you released a moan of pleasure muffled by him filling your mouth entirely. You gripped his thighs tightly, your nails digging into firm flesh as he steadily guided you along his length.

Crowley's hips started bucking as you tightened your lips around him, sucking firmly.

“Fuck” he groaned aloud, his cock jumping in your mouth as you dug your nails further into his skin.

Crowley pressed you down firmly, while you choked on his length, your throat spasming around him, as he came hard with a muffled shout, coating the back of your throat with his seed.

His grip on your hair slackened, and you pulled yourself up, sucking off the last of his cum.

He quickly regained his posture and pulled his trousers and boxers up, before winking at you and smiling smugly "Good girl.. Same time tomorrow?"

The Winchesters and their feathered friend burst into the hotel room, guns blazing "We heard shouts coming from your room! What happened?!" Sam frantically questioned you, whilst Dean chased Crowley, trying to bite him, and Castiel sat on the bed, a lost expression on his face.

You explained that you were okay and you were just surprised to see the King of Hell in your hotel room to the younger Winchester whilst Dean and Crowley were having a serious conversation about not being an insufferable bastards.

You had gotten away with it.

Or so you thought.

Cass stood up and looked at both you and Crowley "Why are you wearing Y/N's perfume?" He questioned Crowley whilst you stifled an anxiety induced giggle.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and turned to you "Something amusing, Y/N? Like the state of your knees..?" 

At that, Cass turned to you and stared at your knees, whilst Sam, Dean and Crowley tried not to laugh.

"I was cleaning the floors, the previous person had left some questionable stains" You offered as an excuse.

Cass threw an 'are-you-okay' at you but shrugged anyway, accepting your shitty excuse.  
Crowley sighed and walked over to you "Good job he didn't question you further, kitten.. People get very protective over their pets and usually don't like it when they're fucking with the embodiment of evil", he whispered into your ear.

You scoffed and glared at him "However much I like you, Crowleyboo, I am not a pet and you aren't the embodiment of evil".

He looked at you with a fond smile before clicking his heels -Yes, heels- and disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sooo, motherfuckers. I did some smut. Currently thinking up the next chapter which will involve professor!Crowley hopefully..


	3. Stay Away From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Crowley go back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor!Crowley is fucking brilliant and I love it so sorry if I ducked it up.

You let out a sigh as you walked through the gates of the local university. The last time you were at school you swore you'd never go back to the pure horror of bullying, shit food and awkward sexual encounters again.

You stalked into the office to collect your timetable from an elderly -and frankly terrifying- receptionist.

"You're not the only newbie today, honey, we've got a new teacher too. Mr Crowley I believe he's called, like the song.." She trailed off and left you to go to your first lesson. History.

A few hours passed by and you hadn't learned anything you actually needed to know. You cursed the Winchesters and their stupid plan of catching a witch that was killing students at the university. You cursed your face because it 'looked the most studenty', according to the Lumberjacks.

As you reentered the building you bumped into a firm chest "Shit, sorry.." You mumbled, about to come up with an excuse before a low voice stopped you "Now, now Y/N.. That's no way to speak to your teacher, is it?"

You flinched at seeing Crowley in black slacks with accentuating off-White pinstripes (Woah) and a grey shirt, complete with his usual tie. His voice alone did what most boys in this bloody school would never be able to do to anyone.

"No, sir, sorry.." you blushed, looking straight into his eyes. You registered the affect he had when you called him 'sir' and stored it in your head for later.

He smirked and his tongue darted out to lick his lips "I best be off, love.. Got a class full of morons to teach", with a wink he walked off in the direction that you were going to walk in.

You ended up in the same class, but before any of the other students. "The boys didn't tell me you'd be here" You nodded at him and laughed awkwardly. "Well, someone's got to look after you" he shrugged modestly, making you laugh.

Without you noticing, the sneaky bastard had been making his way closer to you and you were now wedged between him and a plastic desk.

One of his hands had snaked its way to your ass whilst the other was now caressing your cheek. He moved his lips closer to yours and you kissed him softly at first, then he turned it rough and almost needy. He grabbed your thighs and lifted you onto the desk so you could wrap your legs around his waist.

He broke the kiss a little earlier than you would've liked and caught his breath quickly "That's what happens when you call me sir, love, now sit your ass on a stool, listen to my lecture and make notes. Behave."

A few students started trickling in until the class was full. A few of the more cultured people recognised his name from the song and made unnecessary comments, therefore becoming uncultured swine that you sorta like in your eyes. 

Crowley's lecture took forty five minutes and he didn't look up from the board once, which meant you couldn't distract him. He had fifteen minutes left for questions.

You used the fifteen minutes wisely by desperately trying to make eye contact with him, which he always refused; he chose to look straight ahead instead.

In the last five minutes he wondered around the room, chatting with a few of the students that were genuinely interested in them. You grumbled as most of them seemed to be girls. 

He started walking towards you and you turned the other way until you felt a hand between your shoulder blades.

"Y/N, meet me after class" He nodded and removed his hand "We need to talk about your attitude".

Once the class had finished Crowley locked the door and closed the blinds, before sitting down and patting his leg "Sit".

You blushed and shuffled towards him, then sat on his lap. He made circular motions on your upper thigh with his index finger and nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck "You were a naughty girl today", he whispered, "trying to get my attention when I was doing a job".

You raised an eyebrow at him and smirked a little "When did you start caring about doing jobs for other people?"

He shrugged and bit your bottom lip "You need to be punished, love.."

He appeared to snap and bent you over the desk, smirking at the blush spreading across your features.  
Your neck automatically tipped to the side as his lips met your neck, lightly sucking at it. A quiet moan parted your lips as he grazed his teeth against them.  
His hand trailed down to the hem of your jeans. Another moan escaped as his fingers suddenly dipped into the fabric, skimming over your damp panties.  
“Crowley,” you breathed as his fingers dipped again and pressed against your clit.  
He slowly unbuttoned your shirt and tugged off your pants until you were bent face-down on the desk.  
There was no denying the spark of arousal growing in the pit of your core as you grabbed the edges of the desk.  
Crowley's lips met your neck again, and you withheld a moan as he secured your wrists with his hands just to frustrate him. He growled, knowing exactly that you were doing. Reaching down, he slid his fingers inside your panties, rubbing your clit furiously. There was no fighting the series of moans and occasional profanities that followed that, making The demon grin triumphantly. His fingers slowed, allowing you to catch your breath as he dipped one slowly inside you.  
“What’s my name?” He whispered, grinding against you.  
“Crowley," you whimpered, longing for more.  
“Hmm? Sorry, love, I don’t think I heard you…”  
“Crowley..”  
“Louder,” he growled, suddenly hooking a second finger inside you.  
“Crowley!” You squeal, back arching and toes curling. He chuckled darkly, obviously satisfied with himself.  
Crowley pulled away from you and removed his pants and boxers, and did the same to your panties. He knelt over you, pressing his tip against your entrance. You whimpered, sick of his teasing.  
"You gonna distract me again?” You shook your head violently. “Answer me.” His grip on your hips tightened, probably leaving more bruises.  
“No, no, I promise.”  
You were rewarded with a wave of pleasure as Crowley pushed himself into you suddenly. Your eyes snapped closed, every muscle in your body tightening. A loud string of swears echoed through the room, and you were eternally grateful everyone else had left.  
He moved his hips back and forth, letting you adjust ever so slightly. Not for long, though. He quickly grew impatient and picked up speed, much to your pleasure. The only sound in the room was the occasional grunt and moan, and the rhythmic slapping of skin.  
“Crowley… I'm close!” You cried, your knuckles turning white.  
“Go, (Y/n),” that was all you needed. Your walls tightened, and you spilled out around him as he withheld himself.  
After a few seconds of allowing you to ride out your flood of pleasure, he pulled out of you and grabbed hold of your hair. He shoved you to your knees. When you looked up, you were met with his length practically rubbing against your face. “Suck.”  
You took him into your mouth, running your tongue over his length. He groaned, holding you close as he twitched and came, ordering you to swallow. You happily obeyed, the warm seed sliding down your throat. He pulled out, and you took a few deep breaths before finding your discarded garments and tugging them on lazily.

The two of you sat in silence for a while, thighs and shoulders touching. You rested your head on his shoulder and he smiled at you fondly.  
Crowley let out a sigh before hesitantly getting up and offering his hand to you "Let's go home".


	4. Arma-goddamn-motherfucking-geddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda fluffy.  
> Crowley tries to embarrass you in front of the Winchester men-children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this whilst eating coco pops and avoiding the water (some arsehole put shitty bacteria stuff in the water where I live)
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it if y'all could suggest ideas for new chapters. 
> 
> This ones kinda shitty though because ew dodgy water (fuck off I have an excuse and I will use it)

When you and beautiful man demon got home the Winchesters simultaneously shot you questioning glances.  
"You're late," Dean grumbled; earning an eye roll from Shis brother at his lack of subtlety.  
Crowley let out a chuckle and sat at the breakfast bar, grabbing an apple and munching it loudly to further irritate the brothers.  
"God, Dean, you're not my father, I don't need to tell you all of the details in my day," he muttered whilst playfully glaring at the moose and his angry fairy brother.  
"What would you know about having a father?" Sam whispered back with a smug smile. You wanted to kill his hair.  
Crowley laughed and raised an eyebrow "Really, Sammy? You're asking me that? If I typed 'John winchester' into Wikipedia one of his occupations would be 'worst father ever', you overgrown man-thing"

You burst out laughing and sat down next to Crowley to steal his apple. "You don't need to eat, so it's all mine!" You took a moment to cackle like a mad cow before being cut off by Dean-o.  
"You just shared saliva with the King of Hell!" He pointed out with a disgusted look on his face.

Crowley sighed and pulled you onto his lap whilst your eyes widened in shock and you tried to scramble free. "Boys, we've shared a lot more than that" He let out a fucking adorable little giggle at your attempts to break free.

Sam and Dean stared at the two of you with their mouths open - a ghost could've face fucked them at that moment - and then turned to each other in shock before pretending to throw up and pulling faces at each other.

Crowley frowned in confusion and cocked his head. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting.." He muttered whilst scratching his beard.

You smiled sympathetically and rested your head in the crook of his neck "Aww.. You cute bastard," You teased whilst poking his chest.  
Crowley smiled affectionately and began to stroke your hair whilst placing a kiss on the top of your head "At least they know you're mine now".

You blushed at the sudden affection the demon was giving you, enjoying it while it lasted.

Sam and Dean gawked at the two of you and giggled like school children. "You're caboodling with the King of Hell! Don't do it! No!"  
Sammy tackled you to the floor whilst Dean ran around, waving his hands in the air.  
Sam pinned your arms to the ground and laughed loudly at the jealous look Crowley was shooting at you "That's my job, you mop headed gingham tablecloth," he hissed at the moose.  
Dean screamed when he ran lips first into his angel "No! The ship has sailed!" Not moose squeaked, blushing a bright red.

Cas smiled cheerily at the sight before him, enjoying the feeling of being in a family.


End file.
